1. Technical Field
This disclosure is directed to a home appliance, and more particularly, to a home appliance having a motor, such as a washing machine, which quickly and exactly senses occurrence of a cord-off or a power failure to perform subsequent operations for user's safety and convenience.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A home appliance, such as a washing machine, includes a motor that rotates at high speed a washing tub containing laundry. While the motor operates, the home appliance closes a door so that a user cannot put a hand in the washing tub, or stops rotation of the washing tub.
When a cord-off, which, for example, means unplugging of a cord while the washing tub rotates at high speed, or a power failure occurs, the door should be able to be open so that the user may take the laundry out of the washing tub, and the rotational speed of the washing tub should be reduced or the rotation of the washing tub should be stopped.
Under the situation of occurrence of the cord-off, the subsequent operations should be performed before available power is completely removed considering user's safety and convenience.
Accordingly, the home appliance needs to quickly and exactly determine a time point when the cord-off (or power failure) occurred.
The home appliance, such as a washing machine, should control a motor of high power consumption to reduce the rotational speed of the motor and simultaneously allows the door to be able to be open. Thus, late determination of a time point when a cord-off (or power failure) occurred may render it difficult to perform subsequent operations.